1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a microcapsule type electrophoresis display panel and is related to a multi-color display panel and a method for manufacturing the panel, the panel having a structure in which a pair of electrode plates, the plates facing each other and one of the plates being transparent, sandwiches a microcapsule, and an electrophoresis ink is enclosed in the microcapsule.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, due to the development of information devices, various information displays are also being developed. A CRT or a liquid crystal using a backlight are main stream display panels of variable information, However, when a light emitting type display such as a CRT or a liquid crystal display using a backlight is watched for a long time, the human has becomes strained. Therefore, such a display is not suitable for reading a document or the like for a long time.
In addition, a screen in a liquid crystal display without a backlight becomes very dark due to the use of a polarizing plate which reduces visibilty. Further, a display image of these displays does not have memory characteristics. If an electric energy supply is stopped, a display image suddenly disappears. Therefore, a display which does not cause eye strain, has excellent visibility, low power consumption, and images having memory characteristics, is required.
As a reflection type display device which rarely causes eye strain, for example, an electrophoresis type display panel is proposed as shown in patent document 1, the electrophoresis display panel having a pair of mutually facing electrodes and an electrophoresis display layer arranged between the electrodes. This electrophoresis type display panel displays a character or an image by reflection light. This principle is the same as in printed paper. Therefore, the display panel rarely causes eye strain and is suitable for viewing for long periods.
The principle of this electrophoresis display panel is as follows. A voltage is applied to a dispersion liquid in which an electrically charged particle is dispersed. Thereby, the charged particle moves, and image display becomes possible. A microcapsule type electrophoresis display panel in which a colored charged particle is enclosed in a microcapsule and the microcapsule is arranged between a pair of mutually facing electrodes has advantages such as low driving voltage and high flexibility and is in being used practically and continuously developed.
This electrophoresis panel is suitable as a substitute for a display of an information portable device such as a PDA (personal digital assistance) or an electronic book which are predicted to be used widely, or a printed matter such as a newspaper, a book, a magazine and a poster, or displaying a hard copy on paper from a printer. The electrophoresis panel generally has a structure of two color displays (white and black display). However, in recent years, multi-color colorization is required for the purpose of displaying the magazine or a color printed matter.
In order to realize a multi-color colorization of the electrophoresis panel, the following ideas are disclosed. For example, using an electrophoresis particle of multi-color equal to or more than two colors, the particle is arranged in a predetermined pixel by patterning using photolithography (patent document 2) or by photolithograph and ink-jet (patent document 3). In addition, in patent document 4, a cell frame for receiving a microcapsule is formed in advance, and a plurality of microcapsules are arranged in a desirable position, thereby display of a plurality of colors becomes possible. However, arranging multi-color microcapsules at a predetermined pixel requires more processes and is complex. Therefore, there are actually many technological difficulties.
Therefore, in patent document 5, a color filter substrate is attached to a white and black electrophoresis display panel. Thereby, it is possible to display multi colors without accurate position adjustment between a microcapsule and a pixel. However, in this method, because a separately manufactured color filter is attached on a white and black reflection type electrophoresis display panel, it is necessary to arrange an adhesive for the attachment. Therefore, display brightness is low and attachment of a color filter is difficult which reduces productivity.
Further, because the distance between a color filter layer and an electrophoresis display layer is large there is a disparity in color depending on the viewing angle. An advantage of electronic paper which is not influenced by the viewing angle disappears. In order to resolve the above problem, a color filter is optimized which improves display brightness and viewing angle. However, significant improvement is not achieved.    Patent document 1: JP-B-S50-015115    Patent document 2: JP-A-2002-365668    Patent document 3: JP-A-2003-156770    Patent document 4: JP-A-2003-295234    Patent document 5: JP-A-2003-161964
The present invention was made in view of the above. In a multi-color display microcapsule type electrophoresis display panel, a conventional white and black microcapsule type electrophoresis display panel is overlapped with a color filter. Thereby, colorization becomes possible and problems of reduction of display brightness or narrowing of a view angle are resolved. The purpose of the present invention is to provide a multi-color display panel and a method for manufacturing the panel, the panel having the above advantage.